tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Connor
Connor *'Configuration': 4-6-4 *'Designer': Henry Dreyfuss *'Builder': Either Alco-Schenectady or Lima Locomotive Works *'Built': Sometime between 1937 and 1938 Connor is a fast streamlined engine from the Mainland Railway, who is designed for speed. He also has his own rake of coaches painted in a similar colour scheme to his own. Bio Connor is excitable and energetic and, like Caitlin, loves to race the other engines. Connor, however; is better at being patient, unlike Caitlin. Although it's probably unintentional, he can come across as being somewhat smug. Both Caitlin and Connor run regularly between the Mainland and Ulfstead Castle via the Vicarstown Bridge. Connor helped with the search of Stephen, when the old engine went missing. Connor was tricked by Bill and Ben when they challenged him to a race and he almost collided with Henry's goods train after he was trying to beat them. Connor later had the challenge of bringing his last passengers from Sodor home in time for Christmas. With the help of Hiro, Thomas, Edward, Henry, James, Percy and Emily, he succeeded at getting everyone home for Christmas. In the nineteenth season, Connor was one of the engines told about the rumour of Toby being scrapped, and later raced through Kellsthorpe Road Station, but didn't see the red paint spilled onto the rails, and ended up covering Gordon's face with red spots. Connor has also been seen racing with Caitlin when Caitlin was taking Emily to the Steamworks for repairs. Persona Connor is a streamlined engine, designed for speed. Along with his friend Caitlin, Connor is an excitable and energetic character, who likes to be busy and loves to race. Both Connor and Caitlin are friendly and eager to get other engines to join in the fun with them. Basis Connor is based on a New York Central Railroad Streamlined J3 Hudson. The J3 Hudsons were built between 1937 & 1938 in order to do heavy hauling at a greater speed. All of the Hudson locomotives were scrapped. Livery Connor is painted teal with aquamarine and yellow lining. Appearances Television series * Season 17 - Calm Down Caitlin, Bill or Ben? and No More Mr. Nice Engine (cameo) * Season 18 - Not So Slow Coaches and Last Train for Christmas * Season 19 - The Truth About Toby (speaks only in Japanese dub), Henry Spots Trouble (cameo) and Best Engine Ever Specials: * King of the Railway Magazine stories * 2014 - Bill or Ben and Not So Slow Coaches Voice Actors * Jonathan Forbes (UK/US) * Jan-David Rönfeldt (Germany) * Dariusz Błażejewski (Poland) * Scott Maurstad (Norway; King of the Railway onwards, excluding the seventeenth season) * Sigbjørn Solheim (Norway; seventeenth season only) * Kunihiro Kawamoto (Japan) * José Arenas (Latin America) * Paul Disbergen (The Netherlands) * Bruno Marçal (Brazil; King of the Railway onwards) * Jordi Estupiña (Spain) Trivia * In real life, Connor would be too large for the British loading gauge. However, it seems that he has been re-scaled to avoid animation issues. * Connor and Caitlin's Irish-American accents may be references to how the New York Central and Baltimore & Ohio employed Irish immigrants in their early years. * Connor's Wooden Railway prototype is Spencer's model repainted to Connor's paint scheme with the tender coupled backwards. * Connor doesn't appear to have a visible whistle, so when he does whistle, steam emits out of nothing on his boiler. * Connor has been modified to work on British rail lines: he has a screwlink coupling and buffers on the back of his tender. He retains a streamlined cowcatcher on the front, so he is unable to shunt. Merchandise * Wooden Railway * Motor Road and Rail (Japan only) * TrackMaster * Take-n-Play * Wind-up Trains (Japan only) * Collectible Railway Gallery File:KingoftheRailway526.png|Connor in King of the Railway File:KingoftheRailway573.png|Connor and Caitlin File:KingoftheRailway648.png|Connor, Percy, Thomas and James File:KingoftheRailway754.png File:KingoftheRailway760.png File:KingoftheRailway767.png File:CalmDownCaitlin74.png|Connor in the seventeenth season File:BillorBen?36.png|Connor with Bill File:BillorBen?42.png File:BillorBen?52.png File:BillorBen?63.png|Connor's wheels File:BillorBen?74.png|Connor with Ben File:NoMoreMrNiceEngine1.png|Connor and Hiro File:NotSoSlowCoaches81.png|Connor in the eighteenth season File:NotSoSlowCoaches90.png File:NotSoSlowCoaches91.png File:LastTrainforChristmas10.png File:LastTrainforChristmas29.png File:LastTrainforChristmas30.png File:HenrySpotsTrouble58.png|Connor in the nineteenth season File:TheTruthAboutToby121.png|Connor with Henrietta File:ConnorCGIpromo3.png File:ConnorPromo2.png File:ConnorPromo.png|Head-on promo File:KingoftheRailwayPromo5.png|Connor with Stephen, Sir Robert Norramby, Thomas, Millie and Caitlin File:KingoftheRailway(book)10.png|Caitlin and Connor as illustrated by Tommy Stubbs File:Connor'sBasis.jpg|Connor's basis Merchandise Gallery File:WoodenRailwayprototypeConnor.PNG|Wooden Railway prototype File:WoodenRailwayConnorSecondPrototype.jpg|Wooden Railway second prototype File:WoodenRailwayConnor.jpg|Wooden Railway third prototype File:WoodenRailwayConnorFinalModel.png|Wooden Railway File:Take-n-PlayConnor.jpg|Take-n-Play prototype File:Take-n-PlayConnor.png|Take-n-Play File:Take-n-PlayConnor2014.jpg|2014 Take-n-Play File:TrackMasterConnor.jpg|TrackMaster prototype File:TrackMasterConnor'sRacetotheCastle.JPG|TrackMaster File:TOMYConnor.jpg|Motor Road and Rail File:CollectibleRailwayConnor.jpg|Collectible Railway File:Wind-upConnor.jpg|Wind-up Category:Tender engines Category:Television Series-only characters Category:Other railways Category:Steam locomotives Category:Visiting Engines